


River Mist

by the_moonmoth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That feeling in the early morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	River Mist

**Author's Note:**

> So I sat down to write some brief notes and ended up writing a poem. I haven't written poetry in more years than I can remember, but ma new ship has definitely reawakened an old interest. Written with the mindset of being in the same universe as [Unrequited](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1660952). Post-Chosen, Buffy POV, I imagine this being a short while after Buffy and Dawn settle in Rome. Concrit welcome (let's consider this a first draft...)

**River Mist**

That feeling in the early morning  
maybe before breakfast  
certainly before the first coffee  
of the day  
when you still don't feel quite fully awake  
and the dreams of the night  
hover close  
like the weight of a leather jacket  
draped about your shoulders  
like sunglasses against the glare  
of the day  
That special feeling  
at that special time  
when he isn't really gone  
when the power of  
will and  
imagination  
combine  
to beat good sense into submission  
And your flesh still tingles from the weight  
of his body  
And your heart still tingles from the weight  
of his love  
a blanket now not a burden  
Oh how you would pull it close if you could  
But like river mist in the morning  
it slips between grasping fingers like  
vapour  
dust  
So you go about your rituals  
content with less-than-consciousness  
mind floating  
above responsibility  
and let the dreams linger  
just the memories of dreams  
just the  
just


End file.
